Show Them What I've Got
by Livin on the EDGE
Summary: /Complete\Serienty, the new Diva, is CM Punk's best friend. She's not straight-edge though. He's the reason why she drinks. Does she find friendship and maybe love with HBK?
1. The New Diva

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own any wrestlers. I don't even own the OC, she belongs to the one who made her up. She belongs to my cousin. She created her and so she belongs to her. Here is the Basic information on her before you read the story. **

**Name:** Serenity Crimson Rain  
**Age:** 24  
**Height:** 5'4  
**Weight:** 140  
**Hair Color:** Black with Turquiose high lights  
**Ring Name:** Crimson Rain  
**Lives:** Columbus, GA  
**Born:** Chicago, Illinois

* * *

"Man, have you seen the new Diva?" Hunter asked his friend.

"Not yet. I've been a little pre-occupied." he said zipping up his luggage.

They had just got to the hotel not even five minutes. They were in the hotel room getting things ready for them to head over to the arena. Where as Hunter pointed out they were going to meet a new Diva. No doubt that she would be just as trashy as the others before but he had to think positive about this. There was no way that he could possibly think of this because he had other things he had to deal with. Such as his failing marriage.

"Dude, she's hot as hell." Hunter said which caused the not much older man to glare at him. "Sorry but it's the truth."

"Sure, Paul if you say so." He said putting his bag on the floor at the foot of the bed.

* * *

"I still can't believe that you are here Reni."

"Yeah, well get use to it Punk." She said hugging him.

"This is going to be so much more fun now."

"Why's that?"

"'Cause your here babe." he said putting his arm around her shoulder as they walked down the hall to their room. "And now i have a room mate." he said with a grin.

"So nobody else around this place can deal with you then?" she asked.

"Not even close."

Phil opened the door and let her go in first. She walked in and put her stuff down on the twin bed by the window. Phil proceed by putting his bag on the one next to hers. She sat down and let out a sigh of contentment. Phil looked over at his friend and smiled.

"You seem happy," He stated sitting beside her.

"I am, i'm here with my best friend, i love my job, and i get to be on television tonight. How could i not be happy?" she said looking him in the eyes.

"Is that so?" he said with a smile playing on his lips. She simpliy nodded. "I'm hurt Serenity!" he said putting a hand over his heart.

"What? Why?" she asked confused.

"'Cause you replaced me. You have another best friend." He said letting a grin spread across his face.

"Phillip Jack Brooks, how in the world can you think that i have replaced you. You my friend are irreplaceable." She said a little hurt at the comment.

"I was only joking Reni." He said pulling her into a hug. "Now let's get to the arena." he said pulling on the ends of her hair.

--At the Arena--

Serenity and Phil walked into the building laughing and joking around. Phil was pulling her hair as she was poking him in the side. The laughter caused most of the superstars to look over at them. The two were stopped by none other than John Hennigan. Phil rolled his eyes at him as Serenity just smiled.

"Hey Phil, who's this? your little girlfriend?" He asked with a face all screwed up. He looked her over taking note of her shoulder length Black hair that had torquiose highlights.

"This is Serenity, and she's the new Diva." he said as he pulled his hood off his head.

"Well hello there," he said looking at her once again before turning attention back to Phil. "Are you ready to get your ass beat tonight?"

"That's a good question." Phil said causing Serenity to giggle.

"Whatever, just get yourself a partner. You're going to need a good one." he said as he walked back down the hall.

"Let's get to the locker room." Phil said.

* * *

"Shawn, let Rebecca be for now. She's going to go through with it. There is nothing you can do."

"Paul, how am i suppose to just let Rebecca have a divorce. I love her to much."

"I know you do, but if she wants one then you had better give it to her. This is causing you to much pain as it is."

"Yeah i guess." he said sadly. "Who's up?" He asked nodding towards the tv that was in the room.

"Miz and Morrison V. Punk and a mystery Partner."

"Oh really. Phil got to pick his partner. I wonder who he picked?"

"I don't think he has one."

* * *

_Cause it's not my time I'm not going  
There's a fear in me it's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
Oh but I won't go_

The music blared through the arena. Everyone looked confused as to who the unknown music belonged to. On the top of the ramp Serenity stood in her black cargo pants and a shirt that was cut just above her belly button. She jumped up and down at the top of the ramp before she ran down to meet Punk at the bottom.

"And introducing his partner from Columbus, Georgia, weighing in at 140 lbs. Crimson Rain." Lillian stated. She got out of the ring as smiled at Serenity.

Mike and John asked for a mic before the match started.

"What are thinking, she's a girl!" Mike stated.

"Really? i though i was a guy this whole time." Serenity said. "Listen it just seemed fair."

"How do you figure that?" John asked slighly confused.

"Well, John you can fight Punk and i'll fight Miz. He is a girl after all." She said dropping her mic. Punk was laughing and decided to go first.

After The MIz and Morrison gave their mics to the tech guys, Morrison started the match with Punk. It was an even match for a good two minutes. Until Punk was thrown into the wrong corner. John destracted to ref as Miz took advantage. He pulled back on Punk's head contorting his neck over the top rope. Serenity hopped into the ring but was being told to go back to her corner.

Once she got back to her corner she started slamming her fist into the top turnbuckle. That got the crowd into chanting Punk's name. SHe reached over the top rope with her hand out stretched. Punk crawled over to her and tagged her in. The crowd went crazy.

"We haven't seen anything from Crimson Rain, This should be interesting." Jerry stated.

"She is the new Diva to arrive to the WWE." Cole said.

Serenity smirked as she hopped over the rope and came face to face with John Morrison. He shook his head trying to get his head clear. He glanced at the young woman in front of him. He smiled as he backed away and tagged in Miz. Miz stalked her or so he thought. He ran at her as to give her a clothesline but she ducked, he turned around and got a clothesline.

He got back up just to be dropped kicked to the ground. She smirked as he stood back up. She kicked him in the ribs, he doubled over in pain, she bounced off the ropes, placeing her hands around his head she brought him down to the mat. She covered him for the pin. John broke the count causing Punk to throw him over the top rope.

He dived over the top rope onto John as Serenity went up to the top rope. She screamed out to the crowd, she hurled herself forward performing a perfect 180 in the air as she landed square on Miz's limp body. She covered him for the win.

"Here are your winners CM Punk and Crimson Rain!" Lillian excliamed.

* * *

"WOW." came from both men. They were watching the recap of the match.

"Did you see that?" Shawn asked the most obvious question.

"Yeah dude. i knew we had a new Diva but i didn't know that we had a high flyer. I think that was better than Lita."

"How old is she?"

"I have no clue," He said shaking his head.

"Come on i bet Phil knows." Shawn said standing up making his way out the room.

They soon meet up with both Phil and Serenity by the refreshment table. They were laughing again but this time Serenity had her hand over her ribs. Shawn and Paul walked over to the two.

"Hey Phil, that was a good match tongiht." Paul said making there presences known.

"Thanks but if it wasn't for Reni here i wouldn't of had a partner in the first place." Phil said taking a sip of water. "Serenity this is Paul and Shawn. Guys this is Serenity."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Shawn said shaking her hand.

"Pleasure's all mine, but please don't call me Serenity. it's to long."

"Well what do you want us to call you then?" Paul mused.

"Rain is just fine."

"Rain it is then, that was some great moves out there. Where did you learn them?"

"From Jack." she said before both Phil and her burst into fits of laughter. The other two were both confused and lost.

"Who?" Paul asked after they had stopped laughing.

"Phil," Serenity said.

"Why did you say Jack if you meant Phil?" Shawn asked getting more and more confused by the second.

"Jack is his middle name and the name i sometimes call him."

"Oh," They both said at the same time.

"Just like Phil calls me Reni. It's our names that we've had since we were little. That is before i moved to Georgia though."

"And that is why we were laughing, she hasn't called me that in a while."

"Ok. This is strange." Shawn said under his breathe to Paul.

"I have to go but it was nice to meet you both." She said with a smile and headed back down the hallway to the locker room to get changed.

"That's some nice girlfriend you have there Punk." Paul said after he saw that she had turned the corner.

"Guys, she isn't my girlfriend. She's more like a little sister to me. That's all, i see her as my little sister." he explained to the two older wrestlers in front of him.

"How old is she exactly?" Shawn asked.

"24." Phil said finishing his water and tossing the bottle into the trash. "I've got to go, but i'll see you all tonight at the club." he said and took his leave in the same direction as Serenity had.

_24, there is no way that Rain is 24. She has got to be much older than that. I wonder if she took some hair tips from Jeff?_ Shawn thought as he and Paul walked to the curtain for there match.

* * *

**A/N: Well this is Chapter one of many. I'm not sure just yet but i'm getting there. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to R&R.  
Thanks, Mandy**

**FYI: Serenity's Theme is It's not my Time By: Three Doors Down. **


	2. At the Club

**A/N: Sorry its been so long. Hope you enjoy the story! Read and Review! **

**Mandy**

* * *

"So Reni, did you meet anyone that you liked backstage?"

"Why do you ask, Jack? Are you jealous or something?"

His head shot in the direction that Serenity was sitting. She had a goofy smile on her face. Someone honked their horn at the car they were driving and Phil's head shot back forward. As he did, he jerked the car. This caused the girl to laugh.

"I'm not talking about a boyfriend Reni. And if you did I want to know who. This is very serious you know. You're my little sister."

"I didn't see you looking for my approvement when you started dating Maria or Amy or even Mickie for that matter. Why should I let you know who, even if I start, date? Have you ever thought of that Mr. I-know-it-all-cause-I'm-older."

Phil had pulled up to the club that they were headed to. The conversation had meant to be a nice one, but turned out to be an argument. Serenity showed her tempter everytime they got into any argument. Once the car came to a complete stop, Serenity got out and slammed the door. She made her way into the club, pushing past the crowd until she got to the bar. She was always bad at drinking when she got upset. This is the prime example of why Phil made the choice of being straight-edge.

"What'll you have, little lady?" The bertender asked.

"I'll start with 4 shots of ACID."

"Coming right up."

The bartender put the shot glasses on the table. In each glass he put in 1 oz of Bacardi 151 proof rum, then he poured in 1 oz of Wild Turkey. He placed 4 more shot glasses on the table, but Serenity stopped him.

"No need for a chaser. I like them straight up."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes,"

He slid the 4 shots to her and watched in amazment as she downed all of them. She placed each glass upside down ontop the counter once she was done with them.

"Anything else I can get for you tonight?"

"Not right now, maybe later."

Serenity nodded to the bartender and hopped off the stool. She worked her way around the crowd. She walked to the back of the building. There someone pulled her arm back making her turn her head.

"What do you want?" She really wasn't in the mood to deal with idiots.

"I just wanted to talk to you. Is that a problem?"

"Yes it is."

"And why is that?"

"I seriously haven't had that much to drink to have to deal with your 'glamorous' attitude that you have going on for yourself." She turned away only to be pulled back.

"You don't think I look glamorous?"

"John, seriously, you are way in over your head. You aren't that good looking. Sure you have somethings going on for you, but in the end, you aren't my type at all. So I'm not intersted in you what so ever. Can you please leave me alone?"

"Whatever, you're not worth the honor to be in the palace of wisdom." He walked off.

"Yeah, and they say I'm the one that is conceited."

She decided that John had given her a headache, so she walked back to the bar. The bartender spotted her and smiled at her when he approached.

"You need that chaser now?"

"No, I need 4 shots of Bloody Chicken now."

"Any chasers for these?"

"None."

4 shot glasses was placed on the counter. 1 oz of Wild Turkey was poured into each one followed by 1/2 oz of Jose Cuervo, then the bartender put 1 drop of Tabasco sause in each one. He slid the glasses toward Serenity.

"I hate to be you." He said.

"Why?" She said after she downed the first shot.

"That shit burns my throat."

"That's why I'm the wrestler and you're not." She stated as she finished the last one. "Thanks,"

She left again. This time she made it to the place she was headed before. The VIP section. There she found a few people. Matt, Jeff, Chris Irvine, Randy, Shawn, Paul, Mickie, Maria, and Phil were in there. She walked in, after telling her name to the big guy at the door.

"About time you showed up." Paul said when the door opened.

"I had somethings I had to do."

"How many this time Reni?"

"It started out as 4, but John pissed me off, so I got 4 more."

"Of the same thing?" Mickie asked.

"Nah, 2 different things, but they were only shots. So I don't see what the big deal is."

"What'd ya have?" Jeff asked as she sat down beside him.

"the first time I got 4 ACIDs and then I got 4 Bloody Chickens." She said as she stole the drink Jeff had.

"What did you chase them with?" Randy asked.

"Nothing. Why does everybody think I need to chase my drinks?" She snapped.

"I've never seen anybody who could drink anything with Wild Turkey and not chase them, Sorry I even asked." Randy said getting up.

Serenity felt bad for hurting Randy's feelings. She glanced at Phil to see dispointment written all over his face. She looked down at what she had in her hand and noticed that she had almost finished Jeff's beer.

"Sorry," She said looking at the younger Hardy.

"No sweat, I'll go get another one."

Jeff got up to walk out. Serenity followed.

"Mind if I join you?" She asked.

"Not at all."

They put their arms together and walked up to the bar. The bartender noticed Serenity was back and began to get 4 shot glasses out.

"No need for that. I just want 1 Strawberry Majito."

"That's a change." The bartender laughed a little bit.

"I need another round for the room. Oh, and best remember that 2 of the men don't drink so could you bring pepsi product in the room?"

"Yes Sir," He looked at Serenity. "would you like for me to bring your drink in with the others?"

"That would be lovely."

The pair made their way back to the room. Before they could get there Serenity spotted Randy on the other side of the room.

"I'll be back," She turned and walked towards Randy.

"Randy,"

He turned and looked at her.

"What is it?" He said quietly.

"I'm sorry about what I said in there. I really didn't mean to chew your head off."

"It's ok,"

"No it's not. Nobody here knows who I am except for Phil and right now I don't even want to talk to him. It was uncalled for, and I'm sorry for it. Can you forgive me?"

"How about we start over. You're right I don't know you at all." He stuck out his hand. "I'm Randy Orton."

They both shook hands.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Serenity Rain."

"That's an interesting name." Randy mused.

"Got it from my grandmother."

"Must be a lovely woman. How did you get into this business?"

"Phil," She paused as the two decided to sit down and talk. "Ever since middle school, we have been friends. He's like a big brother to me."

"So you two are just friends?"

"Yeah, I know everyone probably thinks that we are dating. To be honest that never really came up in my mind. I've always thought of him as my brother."

"Wait a minute, you are billed from Columbus, Georgia. How did you two meet?"

"I lived in Chicago before my family moved to the south."

"That must of sucked."

"It did, only because we moved when I was in my senior year."

"Ouch,"

"I know, but we kept in contact with each other."

"That's lovely."

"I know, but in the end we ended up not seeing each other for 5 years. He just happened to be in Georgia and called me up one day and told me to meet him. I did, he really didn't know that I was training to be a wrestler until I showed up at the coffee shop and he saw me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, last time Phil saw me I was super skinny, maybe weighing 100 pounds soaking wet. I put on 40 pounds of pure musle. That's when he asked me and I told him the truth. I an't lie to Phil at all."

"Well, if I may say so myself, you look beatiful the way you are now."

"That's sweet of you, Randy."

"I can't tell no lie to a beauty like yourself."

Serenity blushed at the comment. They both got up and walked back to the VIP room. They sat down next to each. Soon after they arrived so did the drinks. Everybody had beers, exepct for Shawn, Phil, and Serenity. It only took a second for Serenity's drink to be gone. She was starting to feel a buzz going on. She knew it was time for her to stop, but she didn't really want to anymore.

"Reni, you need to slow down."

"Phil, you're the straight-edge one, not me. So I can drink however many I damn well please."

This just pissed Phil off even more than he was. He blew his top.

"SERENITY CRIMSON RAIN!" he yelled.

Her head shot at him. He only used her full name when he was mad at her.

"What? You mad now because you can't control what I do. I'm 24 years old Phillip. You need to grow up and take control over your life and stay the hell out of mine."

She got up and stormed out the door. She went to her safe place, the bar. She took a seat and called the bartender over.

"What can I get for you this time?"

"Jose Cuervo, straight up."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, nothing else jsut that."

"Somebody piss you off?"

"My so called brother."

The bartender poured her a shot of Jose and watched her down the shot. She made no face and motioned for another one. He poured her another and watched her again. She did the same thing and called for another. The bartender gave her the shots. She was on her fourth shot when Randy sat down beside her. He motioned for the bartender to leave, which he did.

"Serenity," he said getting her attention. "I think you've had enough now."

"What mean?"

Yup, she had enough. Her speech was slured. She was drunk. Randy called the bartender over to him.

"Yes Sir?"

"Can I have the check for her and mine?"

"Coming right up." He walked away.

"I really hate to see your bill." Randy said to the woman next to him.

"You love me?"

"Sure, you need to get to bed."

The bartender returned moments later with the tab. He gave it to Randy, glanced at Serenity before he walked off. Randy looked at the bill in his hands and smirked.

"You drank $352.00 worth of alcohol there." he laughed at her.

He gave the bartender four one hundred dollar bills and told him to keep the change. He took Serenity by the had and walked her to his car. He pulled out his cell phone and sent a text message to Phil.

_'Got ur girl, I'll take care of her 2night. I'll bring her 2 u in the morn. !RKO4LIFE!'_

He closed his phone and placed Serenity in the passenger seat of his car. He went to the driver side and made his way to the hotel that all the stars were staying at. He went to his room, carrying Serneity, and, using the room key, went inside and placed the now passed out girl in his bed. He pulled the covers out from under her and covered her up. He made his bed on the sofa.

"This is going to be long night." Randy said to himself as he turned the tv on.


	3. My Protector

**A/N: I know this is short...its a filler for now. There's more to come I promise. Soon this story will pick up! But for now, Read, Review and Enjoy.**

Also: I do not own any of the wrestler's mentioned in the story except for Serenity. She's the only OC in this story and the only person that I actually have claim over. Thanks,

**Mandy**

* * *

I woke up and noticed that I was in a big comfy bed. Figuring I was in my own bed I rolled over and pulled the covers over my head. I stretched and made a sound. I was in pain. I guess it was the way that I was laying in bed that made my back hurt. I rolled over again, but froze when I heard the door open. I jumped up letting the covers fall off of me and looked towards the door.

"Morning sunshine."

"What-" I didn't know what to say to the man in front of me.

"You drank way too much last night." He said walking to the sofa.

"Wait!" I yelled. I jumped up out of bed and an to the bathroom.

I locked the bathoom door. I went over to the sink and splashed water on my face, before I looked in the mirror. All my makeup was running down my face. I was a mess. I cupped my hand and let the cool water fill it before I leaned down and took a drink for it. My throat never felt better. I stared at myself and realized that I didn't know who was staring back at me. There was a knock on the door, before long.

"Sererinty?" Randy said from the other side of the door. I didn't answer, "Serenity, Are you ok?" I still didn't answer. "If you don't answer me I'm going to have to call Phil." I opened the door for him.

"Please. Don't do that." I said very quietly.

"We need to talk." He turned around and sat on the bed. He patted the spot next to him. I walked to him and sat next to him. "Serenity, you drank way to much last night."

"I know," I said with my eyes down.

"Why do you put yourself in that situation?" He asked putting his hand on my lower back.

"I get pissed off at people and that's the way that I take it. I'm an alcoholic and I'm not afraid to admit it. I'm only an alcoholic when I get in a fight with Phil."

"Wouldn't it be wise for you to stay away from him?"

"What are you talking about? Phil's my best friend. I like him being around, I like being around him." I began to sob. My eyes were waterring up.

"Serentiy, don't cry. It was just a suggestion. If being around him makes you drink it would be better off if you wasn't around him. That's all I was saying."

"He's all that I've ever had." I sobbed again, this time letting the tears fall down my face. My head was hurting and I felt like I had to puke again.

"Now you have me." He said pushing the trash bin over to me

. He pulled my hair back and held it as I made friends with the pearly silver can below me. I wiped my mouth off and looked back up at him.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"I sorta know how you feel."

"I doubt that." I whispered.

I got up and walked into the bathroom.

"Randy!" I yelled. He came running in the room.

"Yeah?"

"I need a tooth brush."

"Hold on." He left only to return a few minutes later with one in his hands. "Here doll, I always carry two around with me."

"Thanks," I took it and after putting some toothpaste on the brush, I brushed my teeth, tongue, and cheecks.

"All done?" He asked when I came out the room.

"Yeah, what time is it?"

"6 in the morning."

"Ugh." I walked back over to the bed and laid down.

"You still tired?" he asked sitting on the end of the bed.

"A little bit." I watched him get up and walk to the sofa. "What are you doing?"

"I haven't really slept all night. I was watching over you. I need to sleep now that I know you are ok and want be freaking out when you wake up." He laid on the sofa pulling the cover that was drapping over the back of it over him.

"Randy," he sat up a little bit to look over the back. "Come here."

"Go to sleep, I'm fine."

"This bed is way to big for me, Please. I'll feel much better if you sleep over here." I pouted, but smiled when I saw him get up and lay on the other side of me.

"Better?"

"Not really, I don't bite." I laughed which made him laugh.

"Fine," He made himself comfortable.

"Good." I laid down and soon I fell asleep.

-Randy's POV-

The girl next to me fell asleep fairly fast. I looked at her peaceful form beside me. I didn't have the heart to move. She rolled over and snuggled close to me. I turned a bit on my side and put my arm around her. The smell of her hair was of kiwi's and strawberries. It smelt like heaven in my opinion. Why this girl every drank was beyound me.

"I'll always be here." I whispered.

In the morning, after we both woke up, I would have a talk with Mr. Brooks.


	4. The Talk

-Randy's POV—

I woke up at 10 in the morning. I got dressed and wrote a note to Sererinty that I was going to talk to Phil and would be back in a bit. I did just that. When I got to Phil's room, I knocked on the door and heard Phil cursing as he opened the door.

"What do you want Randy?"

"I want to talk to you about Sererinty."

"Have you seen her? I haven't heard from her since last night."

"I know. She stayed in my room."

"What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything to her, buddy." I said getting angry. "The one that did do something to her is you." I pointed to his chest.

"What did I do? He asked defensively holding up his hands.

"You pissed her off, that's what you did."

"So, we got into a fight."

"So, haven't you realized that every time you piss her off, she drinks herself til she's drunk and doesn't care about the world around her?"

"Not really I haven't."

"Well, open your damn eyes. If it hadn't been for me to bring her here she would have been somewhere else."

"Well, I'm glad you were there for her."

"Yeah."

Just then my phone vibrated. I opened it and noticed that I had a text from Shawn.

_Is she ok?-HBK-_

_Yeah, just a bad headache. –RKO-_

_You know, don't you?-HBK-_

_That you like her?-RKO-_

_Guess you do know. -HBK-_

_It was obvious from when you met her. –RKO-_

_Watch after her and don't tell her. –HBK-_

_Will do big mam –RKO-_

I closed my phone and looked at Phil. He was pacing back and forth. I didn't even want to bother telling him, but I knew that I had to do some investigating about Sererinty.

"Phil, do you know if Sererinty likes any of the guys?"

"As in like like?"

"Yeah, anyone come to mind?"

"A couple. Why?"

"Tell me who and I'll tell you something."

"OK, She likes Mike, John, as in John Cena, and Shawn. Now your turn."

"Good Cause someone likes her and I need your help."

"Ok, who likes her?"

"Keep a secret." I looked both ways and whispered. "Shawn."

"Really?" Phil looked surprised. "I didn't know he liked her too."

"He does. He has since he's saw her."

"You knew the whole time?"

"Not the whole time, I just confirmed it today."

"Ok, now how do we get them together?" Phil asked with a mischievous look on his face.

"I have an idea."

-Sererinty's POV—

I woke up and noticed that Randy wasn't in bed anymore. I sighed and got up. I realized that there was a note on the table and read it. I smiled a little as my phone went off. I had a text. I skipped over the side of the bed where my phone was and looked at the text. It was Shawn. He and I got to be good friends since I had been here.

_How is your head, Hun? –HBK—_

_How did u no bout my head? –Rain—_

_Randy told me. I asked him, he told me. –HBK—_

_That was nice of him –Rain—_

_Just checking on you. You coming to the gym? –HBK—_

_Give me a few and I'll b there.—Rain—_

_k. –HBK—_

I had a slight crush on him but nothing would ever come out of that. He had told me about his ex and his life. I told him about my life and my problems. We both are great listeners so, this was good. I got up and went to the bathroom to change. I came out of the bathroom minutes later brushing my hair. I began to put it in a ponytail when my phone rang again. I sighed, but picked it up.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Rainy."_

"_Hey Paul. What's up?" I asked HHH._

"_Just about to meet your bestie in the gym." I answered honestly._

"_Did I hear right? You slept with Randy last night?" _

"_Paul, we slept in the same bed, we didn't do anything." I sighed. He was ridiculous. _

"_Whatever. I just wanted to hear you say it. Its going around that you and he are a couple now."_

"_Damnit. He's married for Christ sakes." I said as I opened the door and walked down the hall._

"_Just giving you a heads up. And also I wanted to tell you that you need to stop cursing lover boy ain't going to like it." _

He hung up then I looked at the phone all weird as I waited for the elevator. What had Paul meant when he said Lover boy. I was still wondering when the elevator stopped and let me off. This was going to be one long ass day with everyone being weird.

**-Thanks to everyone that read this. I am in the process of getting this one finished. So the ending is almost near. Thanks to reina13 for reviewing the last chappy. Your amazing girl.- **


	5. Two Weeks Later

**Thanks to reina13 and theanonymousdiva for the reviews. Go check out their stories. They are awesome! Can't wait to update this again. I think It's almost over though.**

- Two Weeks Later, Backstage -

-Randy's POV—

"See my plan is working." I gloated to Paul and Phil.

"If you didn't have us, it wouldn't have gotten off the ground." Paul stated with a huge smile on his face.

"He is good for her." Phil said lightly.

"Shawn's not going to hurt her in any way, Phil. And to top it off, she's happy."

"Paul's right. I think she's not going to drink like she did two weeks ago."

"I hope you're right, Randy. I don't need her getting hurt again."

"Neither does Shawn." Paul added.

-Serenity's POV—

I was having an awesome time with my new-best friend Shawn. I haven't really talked to Phil since that bar night. I know it's childish of me to not talk to him but Shawn was now calming my down. And he was a good influence. We do pranks on everyone and I think my curing has died down. I mean who knew I would like this guy for so long then he turns around and become my trainer and friend. This is awesome.

We were in the break room waiting for Paul to come in. We had to do the show in a couple of minutes and I had just learned that I would be turning on Phil and joining Shawn. This just made me happier. I enjoyed our company together.

Paul ran in sweating. He was late and he knew it. I started giggling as did Shawn.

"Oh shove it." He said under his breath.

"Want me to leave?" I asked.

"Meet us at the gorilla." Shawn said for his friend.

I got up and walked out the door down the hall to the gorilla and waited for my soon-to-be partner. Phil was there. I was about to turn around and go back to the room but he stopped me.

"Reni, please talk to me?"

"What do you want, Punk?"

"I just want to say that I am sorry that I pissed you off."

"You've said it. Now, go." I turned my back from him.

"I can't go. I'm next. You should know that."

"I do, but that doesn't mean that I have to talk to you."

"Please, I want my best friend back."

"Isn't this how our last fight went?"

"Yeah, we didn't talk to each other for over a year. I don't want to do that again. So please, talk to me."

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

"What am I doing?" I asked as Shawn and Paul showed up.

"Well, you are going out the with Phil. During the match, Phil is going to go too far with Shawn and you are going to turn on him. It doesn't matter how you do it, just be sure that when Scott (The Ref) calls for the bell you run to stop Phil and Help Shawn." Paul explained.

"Ok. Can I use anything?"

"Yeah, as long as it's under the ring or out there. Do you have something in mind?" Paul said.

"Yeah, I do, but you are going to have to wait and see what I have planned. Jack, sorry for what I'm going to do." I said turning to Phil.

"It's ok as long as we are friends again."

"Yeah, friends again."

"Ok, Phil, you and Rain are going out first followed by Shawn. The match is only going to be about 4 minutes long then Phil, you're going to snap." Paul informed us.

"This is different than the script." I said.

"Yeah, we have to change a lot of stuff, our script got leaked. Now most of the internet blogging world knows."

"You're blindsiding them?" Phil asked.

"In a way. They think they know what's going to happen, we change them and they don't." Paul smirked.

Just then, Phil's song went off. He looked at me and I looked back at Paul. He nodded his head for me to go with him. I sighed and did my job. Being a friend and doing a job are two totally different things.

-No POV—

"Making his way to the ring, CM Punk," Lillian looked and noticed that Rain was with Phil and added, "And accompanying him to the ring is Crimson Rain." She yelled.

Phil stood in the ring with Rain at her side. They both were doing their own thing but they were smiling to the crowd. As they were doing that Shawn's music played and he walked out.

"Now, making his way to the ring, Shawn Michaels," Jillian yelled before she went out of the ring.

As soon Shawn was in the ring, Rain climbed out. Scott rang for the bell and the match began. Punk had the upper hand for the most of the match. Shawn had recovered long enough to be able to hit Punk with Sweet chin music, but Shawn went down too. That is when it went bad. Punk got up from the SCM and started to attack Shawn. Scott tried to stop him but her wouldn't listen.

-Serenity's POV—

Scott rang the bell and it was my turn. I crawled in the ring and pulled at Phil's arm. He turned around.

"Punk, stop. That's enough." I yelled.

He ignored me and went back to his attack. I grabbed his arm again only this time he didn't turn around. He shook me off and I fell to the mat. I crawled out of the ring and looked under the ring for a chair. I found one and pulled it out.

I slid it in the ring and climbed in after it. I held the chair up and slammed it down on Punk's head. After he fell, I dropped the chair and climbed to the top rope. I didn't wait for him to move I did my signature 180 degree flip on top of him. I stood up and went to Shawn.

"Are you ok?" I asked playing into my part.

"I think so." He replied.

I helped him out of the ring before I climbed out. Once I was standing beside him on the outside of the ring, I put his arm around my shoulders and helped him in the back. Once we were out of the crowds view. Shawn moved his arm.

"That was brilliant." Shawn said to me.

"Thanks, I hope I didn't heart him though."

"Punk has a hard head."

"I'm going to wait for him here. If that's ok."

"Its fine. I'll meet you in the dressing room."

"Ok." I stayed and waited for Phil. Once he was there I hugged him. "Are you ok?"

"You said you were sorry before you did it." HE chuckled but stopped to put his hand on his head.

"You're going to the medic." I told him.

"I'm fine." He protested.

"No, I hit you too hard." I protested back.

"Fine, I'll go see what the medic says."


	6. What just happened?

-At the Medic's Phil's POV—

"Alright Brooks. It looks like you have a concussion. I suggest that you don't work for a week."

"Ok, thanks Steve." I said getting up off the table and walking out the door to see Rein standing there pacing back and forth playing with her fingers.

"So?"

"I can't work for a week. You gave me a concussion." I said with a smile.

"I am so sorry Jack. I didn't mean to hit you so hard."

"It's ok. I need some time off. This will play perfect for the script though."

"Paul said that we have a cameo to do. He will explain." She said as we walked down the hall to the green room.

"Ok, here's what's going to happen." Paul said as he closed the door behind me. "Phil, you are going to get you coming out of the medic room and cursing about getting back at Crimson."

"Ok." I nodded, understanding.

"Then we are going to have another camera down in the room with Shawn and Rain. I want to see Reni helping Shawn in the room and sitting on the bench. Make up the dialogue. Can you handle that?"

"Yeah," Rein and Shawn said at the same time.

"OK, you have two minutes, so get into position." Paul directed.

I went back to the medic's room and waited for the camera crew to show up. As I waited I grabbed a Pepsi and took a drink from it. The camera crew came in and told me where they wanted me and I did as I was told. Once I was where I needed to be they said action and I did what Paul told me to do.

"Crimson, I swear I am going to get you. Damn my concussion. I can't get you this week."

The camera crew nodded and then left. I walked back down the hall back to the green room and sat down. I watched the TV as my promo came on I was in. I just wondered what Reni's promo was going to be.

-Serenity's POV—

The camera crew had just showed up and told us to get in our places. Shawn had to pretend to be hurt. He held his side and put his arm back around my shoulders. The cameraman asked if ready and we both were, we nodded. The Camera guy said action and we began walking. We walked in the room and I helped Shawn on the bench.

"Thanks Crimson. You didn't have to hit Punk."

"He would have broken you if I didn't."

"I could have taken care of myself."

"Shawn, to be honest with you and not make you feel bad, but you're old and I am younger than you. I will go up against Punk myself if I have to."

"That's sweet of you, but isn't he your boyfriend?"

I had a feeling this question wasn't even about our jobs. Shawn really wanted to know.

"Nah, he's like my older brother, One, that has gone too far."

With that the camera crew left. I sighed and was about to pick up my phone to call Phil when Shawn's voice stopped me. I turned around to see Shawn was fiddling with his fingers.

"Did you want to talk about something?" I asked.

"Well, were you telling the truth?"

"About Phil not being my boyfriend?"

"Yeah, that."

"Shawn, he's not my boyfriend. Never has been."

I waited for a minute but he just nodded and so I went along with what I had been doing before. I was dialed Phil's number and waited for him to answer. He picked up after the forth ring.

"Hey Reni, looks like we have ourselves a match."

"I know. I like the sound of that, Trainer and trainee."

"Which one of us is going to win?" He chuckled.

"Meet me in the break room for a Pepsi in 10?" I asked.

"Gladly." He said hanging up.

I turned around and expecting to see Shawn, but he was gone. I let out a breath and turned around only to be pushed up against the wall and kissed. My mind started racing as I responded to the kiss. Was Shawn really kissing me? It only lasted a minute, but it felt like forever. Shawn backed away and went back to the bench.

"Shawn?" I whispered out once my mind started to work again.

"Yeah?" He said matter-of-factly.

"What was that?" I asked confused as I sat next to him on the bench.

"Well, I kissed you." He shrugged.

"I know that, I mean why?"

"Well, since you don't have a boyfriend I could."

"That still didn't answer my question of why." I said smiling lightly.

"Rain, I like you. I have since I saw you. I've just been afraid that you didn't like me back. I just wanted to kiss you, so I finally did the courage to and I did." He explained.

"Shawn, I have liked you. I still do. You know. Maybe we should make this work. I am going to ring with you now; we should work on an outside relationship." I said.

"You mean it?"

"Yeah," I kissed his cheek before I stood up. "I'm going to the break room. Want to come?"

"Nah, go ahead sweetie." He said.

I got up and walked out the room with a huge smile on my face. I ran into Randy on my way to the break room. He decided to come with me. He finally asked what I was smiling about after a minute of silence.

"Shawn kissed me." I blabbed.

"Really? Who knew." He said smugly.

"You, that's who knew."

"What?" He was guilty.

"You, Paul and yes my Phil knew. Y'all probably had a plan about it too." I turned in the hall and smiled at Randy. "You know, we started texting each other that morning after the bar. I think it had something to do with a little prodding."

"Ok, we did a little match-making, but how else were you two going to get together?"

"Easy, by ourselves."

-The End-

**This is the end of this story. Thank you all for sticking around. Like I have stated before, this is for my cousin who is in LOVE with HBK.  
Mandy**


End file.
